PE memory loss
by Wilamehna99
Summary: After Troy cheats on Gabriella, he regrets it straight away. She gets hit in Pe and loses her memory. Troy tells her they are still going out. What happens when sh regains her mempry again! T&G  C&T   S&Z   J&K    R
1. Chapter 1

PE 

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Chapter 1:**

Gabriella and Troy had broken up 3 weeks ago. Troy still wasn't talking to any of his friends as he felt like he would do anything to reverse what he had done. It was the worst mistake of his life. The conversation was bitter and hostile between them still; making the group's friendship strained.

_Flashback:_

'_Selena groaned in pleasure. Troy kissed her neck and worked his way down to her chest. Suddenly the door was flung open._

"_Troy, what…"Gabriella couldn't even finish her sentence. She burst into tears and stormed out.'_

_End of Flashback._

"Gabriella, come on, we're going to be late for PE again!" Taylor urged Gabriella to move. Every week was like this. Just to make things worse, Troy and Gabriella had PE together and Coach Bolton was the teacher!

"Ok, line up everyone, today we're going to be doing football." Coach Bolton shouted to everyone. He started to split the class into 2 teams. Troy and Gabriella were on opposing teams.

(In the game)

"Chad, go long!" Troy yelled down the pitch as he threw the ball with all his might. Gabriella stepped back just as Chad came crashing down onto her. Her head was hit and all went black.

Troy ran up to her, started to speak to her and to slap her face gently to wake her up.

"Come on Gabi, stay with me, come on."

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open, she saw people crowding over her looking worried.

"Who are you?" She asked confused. "Who am I?"

Troy realised what happened and told his dad that he was going to take her to hospital. Coach Bolton nodded and Troy walked Gabriella to the car park.

"I'm Troy, " He hesitated, "Your boyfriend."


	2. AN

A/N 

**Sorry to all fans of this story but I'm away this week so cant update till next Sunday. So sorry but will definitely make it worth the wait. **

**Ciao for now….**

**xoxoxoxoxox**


	3. Hospital

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own…

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

At the hospital:

"She will have temporary memory loss, it should be back in a week or so." The doctor explained everything to Troy.

Gabriella's mother wasn't at the hospital yet and Troy intended to go before she found out what Troy had told her daughter.

Troy cell went off, he picked up

"Hi," He said nervously and quietly as he didn't want to wake up his 'girlfriend' who was lying on the white hospital bed next to him.

"Hi Troy, it's Chad. I was wondering about Gabriella, is she ok?"

"Yeh Chad, well she has temporary memory loss but it will be back in a couple of weeks."

"You don't sound very happy?"

"Well, on the way to the hospital when she was awake, I told her I was still her boyfriend…" Troy trailed off.

"YOU DID WHAT???!!!"

"Well, I really wanted to be back with her so I did the only possible thing…"

"She's gonna wake up and see that you lied to her, that's just going to make everything worse."

"Thanks for all the help Chad but I gotta go, her mum's coming and I don't want to be here with her…"

"Fine, but you're making a big mistake."

"What can I say to her now though!"  
"Nothing, it's too late."

On the other end of the phone, Chad had put the phone down and walked away in disgust.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHMSJHSMHSMHMSHMSHMS

The next day at school:

Troy and Gabriella walked down the hallways to homeroom getting lots of very strange looks. She asked Troy why but he shrugged it off nervously not wanting to get into the conversation.

Chad walked past and rolled his eyes, Troy ignored him and carried on walking.

In Chemistry:

This was the only class that Gabriella didn't have with Troy. She sat next to Sharpay as she was tutoring her usually. But, she couldn't remember anything so she was a bit stuck.

Sharpay had heard what Troy had said to Gabriella to make her go out with him. She was furious!

"Gabriella, I hate to tell you this but Troy has been lying to you. You lost your memory in a PE accident." Sharpay faked sympathy. "He had cheated on you 2 weeks ago and lied because he was still in love with you. The only trouble is is that he's my boyfriend and just feels sorry for you."

Gabriella felt a single tear roll down her cheek. She asked to be excused and went to find Troy in the library as he had free period. She told everything she knew to him and when he turned bright red she knew it was true.

She ran out to the parking lot and drove home, not caring if she was missing lessons.

She ran up to her room and flung herself onto the bed.

That night, she cried herself to sleep.


End file.
